


He Knows Everything

by mynamesnotsurely



Series: He Hates Guns [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Leverage
Genre: Protective Siblings, Serial Killers, Siblings, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamesnotsurely/pseuds/mynamesnotsurely
Summary: Eliot really does not like it when Spencer hides things, especially if it is a serial killer who is leaving creepy love notes. Then, he really does not like it.
Series: He Hates Guns [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	He Knows Everything

Lieutenant Bonanno was exhausted, he knew that he needed to call in the FBI for this one. Three murders were no a coincidence, they were a pattern. The first two were benign enough to appear unrelated. It was not until victim number three that anyone made a connection. It was a small letter on each seen. The first had been a necklace with the letter F, presumably for a friend or family member of the victim who had been dressed up as if to meet a friend for lunch. The second, a letter F settled to the side of the scene as a discarded building block as the victim laid splayed out amongst various other toys for the small children in her care. The third, an F carved into the midriff, not immediately visible until the autopsy. Pat sighed, picked up the phone, and dialed. It was going to be a long week. 

Down in Quantico, JJ had just finished going through some other case files when she got the call. In listening to the details, she decided to add the case to the top of her stack for consideration for the upcoming meeting. 

Six hours later the team was in Boston. Spencer was nervous, he knew Elliot had settled down in Boston recently, but he did not ask what his big brother where he was staying.  
And it would be painful to be close to his brother without being able to see him. Hotch, Spencer, and JJ headed straight to the precinct to get the conference room sorted out for their temporary stay. Derek and Emily headed to the first crime scene to start working the profile. 

“Lieutenant Bonanno, I am Jennifer Jerreau and this is SSA Agent Hotchner and Doctor Spencer Reid. “

“Wish we could meet under better circumstances, but I appreciate your team stepping in to help. Let me know if there is anything I can help you with or anything you need.”

“If we could be shown where we can be set up and Dr. Reid would like some maps to start off.” JJ knew the first things Spencer would ask for so he could get started.

Reid worked diligently, putting together a geographical profile. Two days after the team arrived another body appeared. This crime scene is different, the team can immediately sense it. Almost like a love letter. Moments later, they find the picture. Dr. Reid getting coffee the morning before. A chill goes through their bones. He is hustled back to the station. 

“Call him.”

“He doesn’t need to know.”

“Reid, you have a serial killer out there, and I would feel much safer if he was watching you. Straus agrees.”

Variations of this discussion happen throughout the day and as the team get ready to call Eliot themselves, Spencer relents. He agrees to call Eliot that night. Spencer did not want to be the baby brother that used his brother to bail him out of everything, so he lied. He told the team he called Eliot. He was sure they would sort everything out anyway. Eliot was happy and killing someone else (even if they were a serial killer the FBI was hunting) was too risky. It could put Eliot in hot water. No, the team would solve this case and no one would be the wiser.

It was Saturday, and the team had several leads to follow up on, but the lieutenant had a prior obligation with friends and Hotch insisted he take the night off as there were no new leads and a night away from the case wouldn’t hurt anyone.

As Pat headed into the Bar, he greeted Hardison and Elliot. To this day, Pat was confused on how he became friends with notorious (yet reformed) criminals and was further confused on how he ended up quasi-helping them. But Pat couldn’t argue with their results, even if everything seemed rather dubious. 

Hardison asked about the case he was working on. “You working that serial killer case?”

“You know I can’t talk about an active case.”

“But that killer is one crazy dude. I just wanted to ask if it was true you called the FBI in?”

“Alex, whoever this guy is, he is super messed up. And I didn’t call the regular Feds, I called in a special unit in the FBI that deals with serial killers.”

Elliot immediately focused on the conversation with a razor like focus. Spencer was in a unit that specialized in serial killers. “The BAU.”

“I suppose you must have encountered them at some point.”

“You could say that.”

“They have this super smart doctor kid. Guy has like multiple doctorates and can spot all sorts of random facts. Not sure how good he would be in the field, but his ability to process information probably would rival a computer and man does it make the job easier.”

Elliot kept quiet, but silently was beaming that Spencer was being acknowledged even if he wasn’t here for it. 

“I bet that he couldn’t hold a candle to my technogenius.”

“They also have an insanely gifted tech analyst who seems to be able to find anything.”

“I can find anything.”

“Just saying, she might give you a run for your money if she ever turned to the dark side. Anyway, the team are super protective of the doctor. The second the killer seemed to start looking at him, they have started providing round the clock protection. I do not envy the doctor.”

“What do you mean?” Elliot’s voice was sharp. Why hadn’t Spencer called him?

“I mean, the serial killer left another victim and with it a picture of the doctor. He hasn’t left a single picture at any scene, then Doctor Reid shows up and now the serial killer seems focused on him. Even went so far as sending a gift to both his hotel and the station.”

Elliot was up and out the door before the end of the sentence. Bonanno was confused. 

“What the hell is his problem?” Hardison asked the room.

Bonanno shot out of his seat to follow. He was about to shout, but Elliot had already had a phone to his ear.

“Where are you staying?”

There was a pause.

“Spence, I am not kidding. Where are you staying right now.”

Another pause. He turned around, Pat was there.

“Nevermind, I know how to find you.”

“What the hell is going Elliot?”

“Take me to where the Feds are staying.”

“And why in the hell would I do that?”

A look of pure violence passed over his face.

“Because I asked…nicely.”

“In case you did not realize it, you are a criminal who is likely wanted by the FBI. Why would you turn yourself in?”

“Who said I am turning myself in? Now will you drive me or not?!”

Pat had never seen Elliot this riled up. He did not know what would happen, but Elliot was agitated in a way he had never seen before.

“I can drive you if you promise that you won’t hurt any member of the FBI.”

“I promise.” 

There was not a hint of hesitation. Still uncertain, but willing to go along, Pat grabbed his keys and invited Elliot into the car. Twenty minutes later they were pulling up out front of the hotel. Elliot was out as soon as the car was stopped with Pat rushing behind.

In the lobby, Elliot say Emily and Jennifer chatting in a back nock. He immediately headed their way.

“Emily. Jennifer. What room is he in?”

Pat’s jaw almost hit the ground. What was going on? Though he should not be surprised if Elliot had encountered them before.

“Elliot. What are you doing here? Spence didn’t mention anything.” Then noticing Pat behind Elliot. “Lieutenant, I didn’t know you knew Elliot.”

“What on earth is going on?” At this point, Pat was passed confused.

“What I want to know is how he became the focus of a god-damned serial killer and NO ONE thought to tell me.”

“Spencer said he told you.”

“I want to know everything.”

“I suppose so.”

“Starting with what room he is in.”

Bonanno was beyond confused at this point. Jennifer, realizing his confusion decided to fill him in as he had appeared to be dragged into everything. “Spencer is Elliots younger brother.” 

And with that, everything came into startling clarity while the rug was systematically pulled from under his feet. “And I am guessing the good doctor is about to be the most protected man in the city.”

“There is no doubt to that. And I wouldn’t mention that fact to a soul if you value your life.” Emily decided to ensure Pat understood that regardless of who he was, Elliot would ensure Spencer’s safety at whatever cost. Then turning, Emily offered to Elliot, “why don’t we take you up? Because we are also curious why Spencer didn’t feel that it was necessary to call you.”

What then followed was the most tense elevator ride any of them could recall experiencing in quite some time. As they got off and Elliot stormed behind them, they knew that Spencer would be safer with him around. As they turned to knock on the correct door, was about to push between them but thought better of it and waved them to knock. The look of menace on his face had everyone concerned.

“Reid, its JJ and Emily.”

Derek opened the door to check. His eyes widened seeing Elliot and the Lieutenant right behind them. A quick finger to the lips by Elliot told him that things were about to get ugly. Hotch opened the door right next to them thinking there was a case discussion and upon seeing Elliot and the Lieutenant, decided he needed to sit in on whatever discussion was about to happen. Hotch had only met Elliot a handful of times and had never recalled seeing him so angry. And that included when Hotch was pointing a gun at the man after finding out about his relationship with their youngest team member. Stepping into the hall, Hotch quietly latched the door behind him.

Derek let them all into the room, Reid appeared to be at the desk going through the case notes. Upon looking up he startled backwards. 

“Elliot.”

“Kiddo.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, someone didn’t think I needed to know that you were being targeted by a serial killer in my own city. And every other member of this team seems to be under the impression that you told me.”

“I was.”

“You were what.” Elliot was beyond mad at this point. Spencer never remembered Elliot being this angry with him before.

“I was going to tell you.”

“When?”

“I wanted to prove to you I could take care of myself.”

“I know you can. That doesn’t mean you have to.”

“But you seem to be determined to always protect me. I can’t ask you to take a break from what you are doing because my job gets dangerous.”

“Yes you can. And you will.”

“Elliot—”

“No. Spencer, you are my younger brother. My one job is to protect you and here you are in the same city as me for once, and you won’t call me to help.”

All eyes in the room were on the exchange. 

“Elliot, I think we should also apologize. You gave us your number to call in if anything came up and we didn’t use it.”

Derek was trying to take some of the weight of Spencer. Growing up with older sisters, he knew what it was like trying to sometimes manage things himself. He just wished that Spencer told Elliot because Elliot scared the shit out of Derek. Elliot scared the shit out of a lot of people. But no one on the team doubted that he would protect his brother and by extension the team if push came to shove.

“No Derek. I lied to you and told you I called him.” Turning to his older brother, “I am sorry Elliot.”

“Never ever keep something like this from me.”

“I understand.”

“No. Promise me Spencer.”

“I promise.”

“You promise what.”

“I promise not to hide future instances when the serial killer develops an obsession with me.”


End file.
